


I Remember You In My Dream

by BLSucker101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canonical Character Death, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLSucker101/pseuds/BLSucker101
Summary: Eren was hit by a car and now he can't distinguish reality from fantasy anymore. Actually, scratch that, he doesn't even know what's happening anymore! He only knows is that, he wants everything to just cease to exist and oh, for the owner of the cold gray eyes to stop calling him 'shitty brat'.





	1. You're  In My Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm posting this after just posting another story not even a day after. I already worked out the plot and it may be confusing to some but it'll be okay, I'm working on it. I'm using my phone right now so any typo is very possible. I just proofread it one time so I'm sure there will be errors somewhere. I'll get back on it when I use a computer. Anyway, no trigger warning, I think? Not that I can think of but let me know what you think so I can put something up!

 

Groaning, Eren sat up as he blinked sleepily around his room. He doesn’t know what woke him and why but there’s a feeling at the back of his mind, niggling that he’s forgetting something.

  
He looked at his bedside table and saw the clock—and immediately sat up as the clock seemed to glare at him.

  
“Fuck, I’m gonna be late again!”

  
Eren rushed around his apartment, hastily showered, tooth brushed, and getting dressed. He doesn’t even bothered ironing his shirt because if he did, his boss will surely kill him. This is like what, sixth time he’s late, and for this month alone!

  
If his boss won’t fire him now, he’s a literal saint!

  
Eren burst to the door of the establishment, easily getting all the attention, even his boss’! His boss give him a mutinous glare and he bowed his head while making his way towards him. Eren is scratching at his cheek while grimacing, even without looking, he can feel his boss’ glare trying to drill a hole in his head.

  
“Boss, I’m sorry I’m late—“

  
“Again, and this is what, Jaeger? Seventh time this month?” Hearing the anger in his voice, Eren shrank to himself.

  
“I’m so sorry, I promise I won’t do it again—“

  
“And how many times I’ve heard that, Jaeger? But no matter, I’m sure you won’t do it again…”

  
Eren perked up when his boss said that but was stumped immediately when he heard his boss continued.

  
“Because you’re fired!”

  
Eren doesn’t know what he did to deserve this kind of bad luck from the universe but he likes it to stop. Please! It’s not funny anymore. First, he woke up late again for work, missed breakfast for the said work, and now he doesn’t even have a job! And to top it off, he’s hungry but can’t afford to buy some because he’ll be short of his budget if he did.

  
“Just great, fucking universe, fuck you very much too.” He muttered while dejectedly kicking his foot against the pavement.

  
He doesn’t get why he seems to be the recipient of most bad luck in this world. Ever since his childhood, he could count the good luck he received by his two hands and still have fingers to spare!

  
And if the universe is really cruel, Eren’s day is about to get worst in five seconds tops.

  
Eren looked up and saw the green light blinking at him, so he took a step forward, ignoring the fact that he’s the only one crossing the street for the moment, and not bothering look for vehicles that might hit him.

  
And hit it did!

  
An expensive looking sports car suddenly appeared in thin air that really shocked the hell out of him. He tried running away, forwards or backwards he doesn’t know but as long as he could avoid the car, but he’s frozen!

  
The driver valiantly tried to stop the car but it’s too late, the car is running 100 miles per hour and definitely passed the speed limit by a couple more.

The car collided against Eren’s body and the last thing he remembered was pain, screaming, blood, and more pain.

  
And then he’s gone.

 

* * *

 

  
Eren woke up feeling hot and sluggish, mind in jumbles. He could hear murmurs, or maybe shouting, but he’s not entirely sure. It feels like his world is tilted in an axis and his vision kept on swimming and blurring, enough that the people looking down at him coalesce into one in his head.

  
And god, the noise. Where the hell does it come from? Could someone make it stop?! It’s just making his head hurt more, it feels like someone is drilling in his skull!

  
“Stop… please stop the-noise…”

  
_“Eren.”_

  
_“Eren!”_

  
_“EREN!”_

  
_Stop!_

  
His world turned black again.

 

* * *

 

The next time he woke up he didn’t know he woke up. Maybe he’s dreaming, or maybe he’s dead, he doesn’t know because he’s sure he’s in front of a whole crowd in a room, kneeling with hands behind his back.

  
He tried moving but found that he couldn’t but that didn’t deter him, he tried moving his hands from his back, note: tried, because he found out easily enough that there’s a pole in between his handcuffed hand connected to a hole on the ground that he couldn’t see.

  
Someone is yelling. A woman is crying. Someone is cursing loudly. Or maybe a whole lot of people are doing all of the above?

He’s not sure, the sounds are all static in his ears and his eyes are blurry again.

  
Someone said something that caused everyone to gasp and stilled, the room falling into silence. Suddenly, his hearing came back so abruptly it startled him hard.

  
_“He has a sister, maybe she’s like him too!”_

  
Eren looked around him, not understanding what is happening. It feels like all eyes are on him, like he’s an animal in a zoo or a circus show.

  
_What the hell? Where the hell am I? Am I alive? Am I dreaming?_

  
So many questions but no one to answer him.  
He tried asking the too many people gathered in the room (for what reason, he doesn’t know, and what the heck’s with outfit? Is he in some set of a film of ancient times?) but the only made a dying sound. His throat is so dry he could feel the walls grinding with each other every time he gulps.

  
“Ca-can someone give-give me some water, p-please?” came his weak request that seemed to spook everyone because next thing he knows, the silenced room erupted again into chaos.

  
_What the hell is happening?!_

  
Someone is speaking. A woman is cursing. Everyone is crying.

And it suddenly stopped just in time when pain blossoms across Eren’s jaw.

The force made him toppled to the side and almost fall over, if not for the pole still in between his cuffed hands.

  
Blood surged from his mouth and came with it the undigested food he ate last night, down to the floor. He’s still spluttering blood and vomit when another hit came out of nowhere and hit his abdomen, making him double over and vomit more blood and food onto the floor.

  
“What the fuck?!” he gritted his teeth and looked up, only to be met by ice cold gray eyes, enough to freeze him over. Whatever colorful curses are about to get out from his mouth was trapped in his throat, mouth gaping open.

  
“You don’t have the right to talk, shitty brat. If I were you I’ll shut the hell up before I cut your throat.” The threat made him gulp, instantly tasting blood and vomit, making him grimace.

  
Seemingly satisfied from the received silence, the man who assaulted him turned his back on him and talked to whoever about whatever. Eren doesn’t understand what’s happening around him and the noise is turning into static again.

  
But he catches a few phrases in between his slipping consciousness. The man who punched him for no reason at all is fighting for someone’s custody or whatever.

  
Eren’s last thought was this is a fucking nightmare and I can’t wait to wake up before falling unconscious again.

 


	2. I See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is having a nightmare again. It's funny because it seems to be continuing the nightmare he had not even 24 hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, trigger warning: panic attack. Eren experiences a panic attack at the very last part of the chapter so watch out for those. Please, I don't want to offend anyone and remember that it's just a work of fiction. 
> 
> Anyway, I updated because I already have an update haha, but I don't know when will be the next update because inspiration doesn't come easy to me. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think.

Eren woke up with a start. He started patting down his body when he sat up and slumped in relief when he realized he can’t find any injury or scraped in his body.

 

“What a fucking dream that was.” He said in utter relief, lying again in his bed and remembering what his dream was about.

 

 _More like a nightmare,_ he thought. He snorted as he situated himself comfortably in his bed and remembering his _nightmare’s_ content.

 

He remembers being handcuffed in a pole? In a room full of people shouting with each other. Honestly it’s a fucking chaos with no one understanding each other because their voices are louder than the last one who spoke.

 

And then a man suddenly assaulted him, punching him in the jaw and his chest. He touched his jaw, feeling a phantom pain where he touched it. He cupped a feel to it to see if it’s broken or dislocated. But that’s ridiculous, he thinks, it’s a dream, it’s not true so he stopped it.

 

He sighed in relief and looked over his bedside table, remembering the time.

 

“Oh shit I’m gonna be late again!” It’s the sixth time in only just this month and his boss will totally fire him, and if not then he’s a literal ange—

 

Wait a minute…

 

Eren paused from his sudden movement getting up from his bed, and looked ever the calendar. _What the hell?_

 

He squinted his eyes and leaned a little closer and stared again, and there it is, his eyes aren’t betraying him, it’s Tuesday, September 18. But that’s impossible because he clearly remembers _yesterday_ was _Tuesday!_

 

“What is happening here?” He remembered going to work, late again, and his boss firing him. He partially remembered the walk from his workplace back to the house and he vividly remember crossing—

 

“Oh shit! I was hit by a car!” But no way, that’s impossible!

 

He patted his body again, turning this and that way, trying hard to see if there are bruises or anything on his body. When not satisfied with his findings, he hastily walked towards his bathroom and chucked his clothes away, standing on his birthday suit in front of a mirror.

 

He inspected his body, from head to toe, front to back. But still nothing; no bruises, cuts, or anything that could tell he’s in a car accident yesterday or any day!

 

“Am I still dreaming? Am in a hospital somewhere and actually comatose right now? Or is this real and the crash didn’t happen and _that’s_ the dream?”

 

Which is it?!

 

This serious thinking is making Eren’s head hurt so he put a stop to it. Clearly he’s imagining everything up, from his boss firing him up to the very, _very_ strange scene. Yep, he’s imagining it.

 

Mind all made up, he started his morning routine and got ready for work. He only had time to drink orange juice and grab an apple on his out and he’s running to his job.

 

* * *

 

 

His dream still bothered Eren even when he’s working. Really, he knows he’s just imagining those all up seeing that he still had his work but the vividness and clarity of the dream up to that scene is very suspicious.

 

It’s making him feel weird, well more than usual anyway.

 

He’s so out of it that when a customer walked in, sit in a booth while he walked towards him to get his order that he startled so hard he almost run over Sasha holding a tray full of orders.

 

The girl let out a surprised shriek but thankfully hadn’t dropped anything.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Sasha!”

 

“It’s okay Eren, but please don’t do that again, I need the job okay?” Sasha walked away after that and Eren heaved in relief.

 

An annoyed cough got his attention and when he turned to look cold gray eyes met him that instantly froze him over. _This_ is the reason why he’s startled, and _this_ is also the reason why he’s spacing out in the first place!

 

“Ah-ahm, what-what can I get for you?”

 

The glare still in place and the man not saying anything, it made Eren fidget with the tiny notepad he’s holding.

 

_What with this man? And why is he here? And he’s real?_

 

Granted, he only really go to see the eyes of the man in his dream but there’s no way he could forget those eyes anytime soon! For one thing, it’s the eyes of the man who punched him! He ought to get back at him for that! And second, it’s a very pretty eyes, Eren is a sucker for anything beautiful.

 

Eren hadn’t realized that the man is already telling his orders while spacing out, so he hastily tried copying it while not making a fool of himself. He confirmed the man’s order one last time to make sure he got it right before dashing out of the man’s presence. Nah, he didn’t quite dashed but it’s similar enough it left him breathless when he reached the safety of the kitchen.

 

After giving the man’s orders, Eren’s day returned back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get anyway. When his shift is over, he quickly come back home and fell over his bed, face first.

 

He’s so tired that he just want to take a nap first before doing anything else. So nap, he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was awoken by a hard shove. Before he could make a sound of protest he’s met by the cold hard ground. His face landed first making it taking the brunt of the fall and he groaned, glaring to whoever fuckface that did that to him.

 

Eren sat up and is about to shout in anger when something niggled at the back of his mind, like the fact that he lives alone so no one can and would shove him in the first place. The shout abruptly died down that it left a noise akin to a deflating balloon. And he stared in disbelief when he finally took in where he is.

 

The room is made of stones, that’s for certain, but a lot of the furniture in the room is made of wood. The room looks like an office, or something along those lines because it lacked the personal touch of a home. It’s like a reception area? Or a lounge because it consists more of couches and sofa, and a coffee table. With a desk and a chair in front of them.

 

There are people in the room aside from him, and from what he could tell, there seems to be only three of them. One man sitting in the desk riffling through some papers, one man (or woman, Eren can’t be sure) in front of him pacing around like a wild animal with their eyes gleaming like a maniac.

 

And one man, the one who shoved him is sitting in the couch where he’s sleeping—wait, what?!

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

“Good that you could join us, shitty brat. Fainting like that, so annoying.”

 

Eren just stared at his annoyed face, baffled and creeped out! What the fuck is happening here?!

 

“Levi, oh my gosh, why are you so harsh to him?! Be gentle to him you monster, he’s just a kid!”

 

Eren turned his eyes from the annoyed man to the one he couldn’t identify their gender, who spoke with a confirmed manic!

 

“Wha—“

 

“Shut the fuck up, Shitty Glasses, or I’m gonna make you.”

 

“Now, now, guys, stop it. You’re making the kid confused. How are you feeling Eren?”

 

The man behind the desk said, pushing out his chair and standing up. He’s at least 6’2, from what Eren could tell, and have a really imposing build.

 

The air suddenly seems to thin out and Eren found he couldn’t breathe well. Panic surges up from his throat and bile attempt to show up but he tried pushing it down. The air is still thinning and the androgynous one is closing in and Eren is in panic, his mind in shambles, and he just wanna know what is happening and oh god where is the air everyone is uncomfortably close and I can’t breathe and they’re blurring what is happening _what what WHAT!_

 

The man sitting in the couch seemed to notice Eren’s panic attack and told the man/woman with manic in their voice to stop moving and for the tall one to sit down _and just stay put, fuck, he’s having a panic attack can’t you tell?_

 

Everyone stopped moving, holding their breath, but Eren didn’t notice that. His mind is still racing and questions flooding out his hearing, eyesight still blurry from the unshed tears, body shivering. He might as well throw up because he really can’t stand the taste of vomit.

 

But he didn’t because suddenly, the air is back and he can breathe. Slowly, like what his told to do, he inhaled and counted to three and exhaled counting down to five. He repeated this process until he’s sure that he’s well and not start another panic attack again.

 

A few tense silence later, while the three other persons are still waiting for Eren to calm down, they looked at each other with confusion and questions in their eyes.

 

_Is this the hot-headed teenager we’re supposed to take in? Is this the titan shifter we plead to be on our custody?_

 


	3. I'm Sure This Is A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren continues dreaming and he's sure he's either a) a really imaginative individual or b) losing his mind. Either way, he wants to wake up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an unedited version, like literally fresh from typing and posted. I just know that if I have to wait for a few more days I'll totally forget that I had written an update in the first place!
> 
> No trigger warning yet, still in a safe place haha!
> 
> Next update; kind of still unknown. If inspiration strikes me, I'll write and immediately post it, but if not, then...

Eren didn’t know how long did it take to completely calmed down and how long the silence is reigning. Someone made a sound and he jumped up in fright, maybe squeaking in the process.

 

The imposing man cleared his throat. “Eren, are you okay now?”

 

Eren flinched and voiced a question at the forefront of his mind. “How do you know my name?”

 

The man/woman gasped loudly and silence ensued again. Honestly, Eren is getting tired of this shit. He discreetly pinched himself to see if he was dream—and yep, he’s dreaming alright. He didn’t felt any pain.

 

But it’s weird, he thought, why is he dreaming this one? And it’s so vivid! What the heck, if he doesn’t know better, he’ll think he’s really here!

 

_Am I high? But that would be impossible; I’m many things but drug addict isn’t one of them._

 

“ _Fascinating_ , it’s like the transformation made him forget!” suddenly, glasses’ face is inches away from him.

 

“Fuck!” He scrambled away in fear from them. “What are you doing?! Boundaries dude, boundaries!” He shouted, irritated. But it’s as if the person didn’t heard him or just ignoring him because they continued raving about titan this memories that.

 

_How many times do I have to exclaim ‘what the fuck’ ‘till I wake up?! Really, I feel like I’m in a movie or someone is pranking me and this scene is being played on national television for everyone to see._

 

“This is amazing; the first titan shifter in all of humanity’s history and already making everything I know turn to dust! Ohh, I’m really itching to crack open that beautiful skull and know everything about you!”

 

“Hey!” Eren protested.

 

“Okay now, Hange stop, no one’s cracking anyone’s skull and you can’t experiment on him—“

 

“ _—yet”_

 

“ _No, and that’s final.”_ The now named individual, Hange, pouted and visibly drooped but the imposing man doesn’t even look phased.

 

“Tsk…”

 

Eren looked at the man still sitting in the sofa, glaring at everything and everyone. When he caught Eren staring at him, the impossibly cold gray eyes turned into a blizzard and Eren felt shivers run down his spine. He squeaked and turned around, back to the two individual in front of him, but still minding the man’s presence in the sofa.

 

“Now that Hange stopped talking, Eren do you remember me? Or Levi?”

 

Eren just looked at him with puzzlement. Why would he remember them when it’s the first time they met?

 

_Okay, it’s either I have a really active imagination that I didn’t know about and affected my dreams or someone sneakily put marijuana in my food. Either one is unacceptable but would explain everything, partially._

 

The man took Eren’s silence as a no and a troubled emotion passed his eyes but quickly left as fast as it appeared. He took a breath and scratched his equally imposing and highly ridiculous eyebrows—like it’s huge, like a couple of caterpillar decided to permanently live in his forehead and acting as his eyebrows!

 

Eren berated himself for thinking such thoughts..

 

_But what the hell! This is a dream right? So whatever’s happening in here isn’t true. I’ll just play along instead of panicking my mind out._

 

Eren cleared his throat, “Ahm, no, this is the first time I saw you, except…” _Levi_ , but he didn’t voiced it. It’s a dream, why would he say that the man with gray eyes is alive in the real world.

 

 _Oh that’s right,_ a sudden brilliant thought popped up in Eren’s mind, _I read somewhere that some people you encounter in your everyday life can appear in your dreams, however brief that encounter is. Maybe that’s why Levi’s here, because I saw him just this day and I couldn’t stop thinking about his eyes?_

 

Eren mentally patted himself on the shoulder for his smart thinking. _But that wouldn’t explain the first dream right? That’s the reason why you even noticed the man’s eyes in the first place!_

 

Eren’s pleased thinking abruptly stopped and he mentally drooped. Yeah, that too. But Eren would settle on an explanation he could understand and take.

 

_Whatever’s happening, it’s just a dream. What could go wrong right?_

 

Psh, it’s not as if he won’t wake up again.

 

Anyway, the man spoke again, asking him about something. “Eren, are you sure about that?”

 

“Yes, very sure. Why do you ask anyway? And where am I? What’s happening?” now the dam of Eren’s questions burst open and he couldn’t stop. Even if it’s a dream, he still needs answer.

 

“Well, I guess introduction is needed, _again_ ,” the man said with the last one being whispered but Eren heard him anyway so it’s no use. “I’m Commander Erwin Smith, and these are Captain Hange Zoe and Captain Levi Ackerman. We’re all part of Survey Corps, a branch of military that is specialized for going outside the walls and scouting for more lands. We’re also responsible for killing as many titans as possible while in an expedition…”

 

There’s that word again; Titans. What are they?

 

“What are the Titans?” Eren didn’t mean to interrupt but he couldn’t help it, this is the second time he heard that name and he’s curious.

 

The man, Erwin, is about to answer but is cut off instead of Hange, bouncing on their toes with glee reflecting in their glasses.

 

“The titans are this monstrosities that suddenly appeared a century ago. They eat humans so our ancestors build walls to protect the remaining humans. Now we live inside the walls and peace reigns for a century until this last half a decade, when the colossal titan and the armored first appeared and destroyed the wall—“

 

The information becomes static as Hange continue on talking, more like gushing, about this Titans. _Wow, it’s either my first assumption is true or someone really did put marijuana in my food because everything is a fucking jam!_

 

Why is he dreaming like this? Dreaming about Levi is one thing because he could still fool himself for making up reasons but this? It’s fucking chaos!

 

_Screw this, dreaming or not, I want to wake up now!_

 

As if the universe finally decided to finally grant at least this wish to him, he found himself gasping and sitting up in his bed.

 


End file.
